1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system, a transportation device, and a power transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply system of this type, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-187757, is known in the related art. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-187757, a system is proposed which is capable of supplying power to an electric motor for a vehicle by using two energy storage devices, namely, a high-capacity energy storage device (battery) having a relatively high capacity and a high-power energy storage device (capacitor) having a relatively high upper limit on power that can be output.
In the proposed system, power is appropriately exchanged between the two energy storage devices so that the state of charge (SOC) representing the remaining capacity of each energy storage device is made close to an SOC center set in accordance with the vehicle speed.